fikcjatotalnejporazkifandomcom-20200216-history
Oktoberfestu czas
Chris: '''Ostatnio w Totalnej Porażce Nowej Trasie. Zawodnicy w wyścigu przez pustynię Gobi, po Mongolskiej stronie czekała na nich niespodzianka. Niestety Eva, Jo i Courtney wszystko zepsuły.. Uczestnicy zostani podzieleni na drużyny, wszyscy oprócz Geoffa i Lindsay którzy odpadli przed podziałem. Co wydarzy się dzisiaj? Żeby się przekonać musicie oglądać Totalną.... Porażkę....Nowa Trasaaa... Kamera przejeżdza przez samolot, pokazując w stołówce siłujących się Cody'ego i Camerona. Kiedy Cody już miał wygrać nagle wyskakuje Sierra, i Cody ucieka wyskakując z samolotu. Ląduje na Owenie, który śpi, a znad niego wychodzi Noah. Następnie kamera kieruje się na rywalizujących Bricka i Jo, płynących na gondolach w Wenecji. U Bricka w gondoli widzimy całujących się Bridgette i Geoffa, zaś u Jo - robiących to samo Tylera i Lindsay, nagle dopływa i przegania ich Eva, która na gondoli ma kłócące się Heather i Courtney. Eva spycha Heather do wody a Courtney się śmieje. Kamera przechodzi do Tokio, gdzie widzimy beatbującego Harolda, zatykającego uszy Lightninga i Xaviera z Casperem, szepczących coś do siebie. Kamera przeskakuje do B, który stoi oparty o jeden z kamieni Stonehenge, nagle budowla się rozwala, obok B upada Izzy odpowiedzialna za to, a za nimi Dawn spokojnie medytuje. Następnie kamera pokazuje Trenta w operze w Sydney, grającego na gitarze na scenie, obok niego Tamara i Amanda tulące się do niego, a za nimi Mike bez koszuli, Ann Marie tuląca się do niego i Zoey krzywo patrząca na to. W ostatniej scenie widzimy wszystkich zawodników przed wielką mapą świata, na której napis: Total Drama: New Trass Samolot '''Chris: Dawn i Brick,wygraliście więc możecie wybrać po 2 osoby, które będą wam towarzyszyć w 1 klasie. Brick: Wybieram Mike'a i Zoey. Dawn: A ja B i Jo. Brick: Co?! Tylko nie Jo.. :''' Czemu ona ją wybrała.. '''Jo: Bardzo dobry wybór. Poklepała Dawn, wygrani i wybrani poszli do 1 klasy. Druga klasa: Xavier/Casper: To my powinniśmy tam być! Noah: 'Jasne, jasne. Wszyscy tak mówią. ''Bridgette i Tyler siedzą przygniębieni gdzieś z boku, podchodzi do nich Tamara. '''Tamara: Hej, wszystko z wami okej? Bridgette: Nie jest okej, niema tu Geoffa.. Tyler: I Lindsay.. Tamara: Wszystko będzie dobrze, nie martwcie się.. Bridgette i Tyler uśmiechnęli się pod nosem. :''' Są w mojej drużynie.Trzeba zdobyć ich zaufanie to nieodpadnę. '''Lightning: Czemu oni ich wybrali, ja też byłem w 4 sezonie. Ann Marie: Zapomniałeś, że ja też tu jestem i w nim byłam. Heather: Jesteście oboje frajerami i tyle. Ann Marie i Lightning spojrzeli wkurzeni na Heather. Noah: Ej Owen, zrób coś bo nudzę się. Owen puścił bąka i wszyscy zatkali nosy. Heather z zatkanym nosem: Owen, ale z ciebie prosię. Stołówka Amanda tuli się do Trenta. Amanda: Jak fajnie że jesteśmy w jednej drużynie. Trent: 'Tia... ': Pozbyłem się Tamary, to teraz Amanda mnie będzie nękać. Eh... Amanda: Będziemy razem wykonywać zadania, razem głosować. Trent: Jak to razem głosować?! Amanda: No tak normalnie, jak przegramy na tego którego będziesz chciał. Trent: Fajnie... :''' W takim razie będzie głosować na samą siebie.. '''Courtney: Jestem w jakichś Europejczykach, też coś. Powinnam być w Amerykaninach. Eva: Reszta Świata jest jeszcze gorsza.. Courtney: '''Nie wierzę że to mówię, ale masz racje.. '''Harold: '''Gdyby nie Europejczycy, nie byłoby Amerykanów. Krzysztof Kolumb.. '''Eva i Courtney: Milcz! Harold się skulił i zamilknął. Pierwsza klasa Mike: Wielkie dzięki Brick za wybranie mnie i Zoey do pierwszej klasy. Brick: '''Niema sprawy. '''Jo: Tak Dawn, również dzięki. Medytująca Dawn: 'Ohm.. Ohm.. ''Jo spojrzała na nią ze zdiwieniem. '''Mike: Jak to dobrze, że znów jesteśmy w jednej drużynie, co nie Zoey ? Zoey: Tak, ale jest jeden problem.. :''' Tamara, ta jędza musi wylecieć podczas naszej pierwszej ceremonii.. '''Mike: Chodzi ci o Tamarę, nie przejmuj się nią. Wyleci przy najbliższej okazji. Izzy nagle wyskakuje z niewiadomo skąd. Izzy: Hehe.. cześć wam ludziska. Izzy spogląda na B czytającego książkę i medytującą Dawn.Skacze na B. Izzy: Ale jesteś wielki, prawi taki jak Owen. B zrzucza ją z siebie. Izzy spojrzała na Dawn. Izzy: 'A ta znowu to samo. ''Rozczesała Dawn włosy. '''Dawn: Eh... Jo wkurzona zabrała Izzy i wyrzuciła z pierwszej klasy. Izzy: Daj se na luz, rety.. Otrzepała się i poszła gdzieś. Rozlega się głos przez głośniki we wszystkich pomieszczeniach. Chris: Jesteśmy już na miejscu, za chwilę będziemy w.... Bawarii. Owen: Będą kiełbaski. Heather walnęła Owena. Owen: Ałł... Samolot wylądował, a uczestnicy wszyscy wyszli. Chris: Cameron. Cameron! Cameron wychodzi z samolotu. Cameron: O co chodzi? Chris: Informacje na temat Niemiec. Cameron: A tak.. Wyciąga karteczkę i daje ją Chrisowi. Chris: 'Więc, Niemcy słyną z znanego festynu jakim jest Oktoberfest. Waszym zadaniem będzie produkcja piwa i spożycie go. Wyznaczycie jedną osobę do spożycie. Pozostali będą pracować na tych oto specjalnych urządzeniach do produkcji tego: ''Chris ściąga czerwoną kurtynę, za nią specjalne trzy specjalne ręczne urzędzenia do produkcji piwa. Obok nich wielkie przeźroczyste butle, do których będzie spływało wyprodukowane piwo. '''Chris: Macie 30 minut na zrobienie jak największej ilości piwa do butli. Później go sprawdzę i wyznaczone osoby zaczną pić, ten kto wypije najwięcej wygra i będzie mieć łatwiej w następnej części. Więc kim są ci szczęśliwcy? Narada Drużyna Amerykanów: Noah: Owena oczywiście proponuje. Trent: '''Owen, zdecydowanie. '''Amanda: Ja również jestem za Owenem. Jo: Dobra w takim razie Owen. Owen: No niewiem ludzie, po nich mam straszne gazy. No i.. Nagle przerwała mu Jo. Jo: Mam gdzieś to, nie mam zamiaru przegrać.. Narada Drużyny Europejczyków: Courtney: Ktoś chętny ? Bo ja odpadam. Lightning: Lightning zgłasza się na ochotnika. Eva: Hy.. tylko nie zawal ciamajdo. Lightning: '''Nie jestem ciamajdą! Narady Reszta Świata: '''Xavier: U nas Casper. Zoey: Chwila, czemu on ? Xavier: Bo go znam i wiem że sobie poradzi. Tyler, Tamara i Bridgette: Casper. Zoey: Eh... :''' Ale mam druzynę. '''Mike: Wszystko będzie okej, Zoey. Zoey: Mam nadzieje. Chris: Wybraliście już szczęśliwców ? Amerykanie: Owen! Europejczycy: '''Lightning! '''Reszta Świata: Casper! Chris: Dobrze. Chris odnotował to na kartce. Chris: 'Reszta na swoje miejsca przy urzędzaniach.Start! Zadanie 1 ''Drużyny zaczęły produkować piwo. U Amerykanów najważniejsze role odgrywali Brick i Jo, wymierzyjący między sobą dzikie spojrzenia. Dzięki temu wyprowadzili swoją drużynę prowadzenie. Europejczycy u których najważniejsi byli Eva i B, Eva dorównywał swoim tempem Brickowi i Jo, zaś B był nieco powolniejszy i ociężały.. Reszta Świata, u której ważni byli Mike i Xavier, oboje odbiegali swoim tempem daleko od pozostałych. '''Mike: '''Eh, ale cięźka robota. '''Xavier: Nie gadaj, tylko rób. Xavier się poślizgnął, zerwając koszulę z Mike'a. Mike zamienił się w Vita. Vito: O tak mała, gdzie jesteś Ann Marie.. Xavier: Co jest?! Przybiega do nich Ann Marie. Ann Marie: Tutaj mój ty Vito. Vito podszedł do niej. Vito: Siema, bejbe. Zoey zauważyła to i się wściekła. Tyler i Bridgette patrzą z niedowierzaniem, a Tamara się śmieje. :''' Przynajmniej nie będzie na mnie ta porażka. Vito i Ann Marie zaczęli się całować, a Xavier próbuje ich oderwać od siebie. Vito go popchnął. '''Chris: Koniec. Sprawdźmy wasze wyniki.. Chris podszedł do każdego zbiornika i zmierzył go. Chris: Wyniki: Wygrywają Amerykanie, którzy wypełnili cały zbiornik, mieszczący 100 litrów. Na 2 miejscu Europejczycy, u których jest 60 litrów. Zaś na szarym końcu Reszta Świata, nie postaraliście się. Tylko 30 litrów. Xavier: To przez tych całuśnych. Vito i Ann Marie skończyli się całować. Cameron przychodzi niespodziewanie i zakłada Vitowi koszulkę, ten przemienia się spowrotem w Mike'a. Mike: Co jest, co się dzieje? Xavier: Nieżyjesz. Rzucił się na Mike'a. Chris: Przechodzimy do drugiej części wyzwania. Chodźcie. Wszyscy poszli za Chrisem. Na miejscu czekali Casper, Lightning i Owen oczekujący na piwo. Przyjeżdzają butle z piwem każdej drużyny. Casper: Coś mało tego piwa. Owen: Ha, fajnie. Wypełnione. Cody, Cameron i Chef napełniają kufle 10 litrowe z piw z butli i podają je każdemu z uczestniczącej trójki. Chris: 'Pierwsza tura, start! Zadanie 2: ''Owen natychmiast wziął kufel i wypił całą zawartość w ekspresowym tempie. 'Owen: '''Dobra piwko nie jest złe.. ''Lightning i Casper szli łeb w łeb, lepszy okazał się Lightning. '''Lightning: O tak! Chris: 3 pkt do Amerykanów. 2 pkt do Europejczyków 1 pkt do Reszty Świata. Pora na 2 turę. W 2 turze również najlepszy okazał się Owen, drugi był Casper, a ostatni Lightning. Chris: Jest remis między Europejczykami a Resztą Świata. Decydująca runda nr.3 Casper: Więcej nie dam rady. Lightning: Ja też ziom. Owen: Jeszcze, jeszcze. Turę nr.3 zaczął tylko Owen, Casper i Lightning patrzeli się na kufle niewyraźnie. Owen skończył a pozostała dwójka nawet nie zaczęła. Amerykanie: Hura! Wygraliśmy. Owen: Zaraz puszczę.. Niezdążył dokończyć tylko puścił pawia. Casper i Lightning zatkali usta by nie zrobić tego samego. Casper nie wytrzymał i puścił pawia. Chris: '''Ponieważ Lightning najdłużej wytrzymał i nie puścił pawia. To on wygrywa. '''Amerykanie: Jak to?! Przecież Owen.. Chris: 'Zmieniłem zdanie, a przegrywa Drużyna Reszty Świata. ''Lightning podszedł do swojej drużyny i podniósł zwycięsko ręce do góry. Po chwili i on puścił pawia prosto na drużynę. '''Europejczycy: '''Lightning! '''Lightning: Sorki, nie wytrzymałem. Chris: Wracamy do samolotu. Wszyscy wrócili do samolotu. Europejczycy, oprócz Lightninga, poszli do łazienki by zdjąć z siebie smród. Lightning udał się do pierwszej klasy. Amerykanie niezadowoleni z werdyktu siedzieli w drugiej klasie. Zaś Reszta Świata... Samolot - ceremonia: Chris: Witam was na pierwszej ceremonii w tym sezonie. Jak nastroje? Xavier: Wszystko przez tego barana! Pokazał palcem na Mike'a. Mike: Co ja takiego zrobiłem? Xavier: Już nieważne.. Chris: Xavier, idziesz pierwszy oddać swój głos. Xavier oddał głos i wrócił, następnie zagłosowali Tyler, Bridgette, Tamara, Casper, Zoey i Mike. Chris: Znam już wyniki. Bezpieczni są: - Tyler - Casper - Bridgette - Zoey - Xavier Rzucił każdemu paszport. Chris: A ostatni paszport wędruje do... Tamara i Mike poddenerwowani. Chris: ... Tamary. Mike wypad. Xavier: I dobrze.. Mike: Jak to, ale? Cameron, który stał obok Chrisa wręczył mu spadochron. Cameron: Szkoda Mike.. Zoey: Tak mi przykro, Mike. Ale.. zrywam z tobą. Mike załamany tym co powiedziała Zoey skoczył. Chris: To na tyle w dzisiejszym odcinku. Jakie niespodzianki czekają jeszcze naszych uczestników. O tym dowiecie się w następnym odcinku Totalnej... Porażki... Nowa Trasaa.. Głosowanie: Xavier: Mike powie dziś papa. Tyler: Mike nawaliłeś, sory stary. Bridgette: Mike. Tamara: Oczywiście że Mike. Casper: Mike.. Obrócił się i puścił pawia do kibla Zoey: '''Mimo że Mike mnie wkurzył, głosuje na Tamarę. '''Mike: Tamara.